


Mikey's Adventures in Dimension X

by ShadowTrooper1414



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Connected One Shots, Dimension x, Episode: Into Dimension X!, Explorations of Non-canon Plot Lines, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Mikey, maybe two shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: We know that Mikey spent longer than justhoursin Dimension X. Maybe it was even longer than months. This book is dedicated to the adventures and discoveries that Michelangelo had during that time.Takes place "during" Season 2 Episode 24,Into Dimension X!.Open to requests and prompts!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the shitshow! This is going to be an insane ride, so you better hold on tight! This story was partially inspired by [A Little Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238066) by [wasthatafanfic.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasthatafanfic/pseuds/wasthatafanfic) Go check it out!  
> In the meantime, chapter warnings - none, I think.  
> Enjoy!

Mikey let out a groan as he came to - his head was pounding and the world around him was spinning. He slowly moved into a sitting position and looked around before finding that he was no longer in Donnie's lab. He was sitting on felt smooth and metallic. The sky - or what seemed to be the sky - was pink with magenta-purple clouds. Little stars twinkled in the distance and Mikey's attention was brought to the moon, which looked like an eye that zapped anything that got close.

Mikey observed it all with an almost child-like wonder. This was Dimension X! He had always wondered what it was like. His attention was torn away from his surroundings by the sound of Kraang bots talking near-by, their voices getting steadily closer.

Like the ninja he knew he was, Michelangelo took to the shadows of the crystal-like tree next to him. He readied himself to attack if need be, but only if it came down to him or the Kraang - it's not like he was in front of his brothers and had to hold the 'carefree idiot' act anymore.

"Is this the location known as the place in which Kraang heard that which is known as 'a groan?'" One of the Kraang asked.

"Yes, this is the location known as the place in which Kraang heard that which is known as 'a groan,'" the second one replied. "Kraang believes that it belonged to a being that does not belong in the place that is known as 'Dimension X.'"

"But Kraang does not see a being that does not belong in the place that is known as 'Dimension X,'" the first one said.

"Neither does Kraang," the second one said. "Maybe Kraang is doing the thing that is known as 'just hearing things.'"

"Kraang believes Kraang is what is known as 'dumb,'" the first one said, slapping the second over the back of the head before turning around and leaving. Mikey cringed, knowing that a slap like that would hurt. He watched the second Kraang follow after the first.

After both were out of sight, Mikey carefully climbed down the crystal tree. He let out a breath that he had been holding before looking around again. There _had_ to be a way out, right? At least, somewhere. Maybe he could let himself get caught by the Kraang and-

 _No, that's a stupid plan,_ Mikey thought, sighing softly. _I wish Donnie were here. He would be able to come up with a solid plan. I'm no idiot, but I'm not near as smart as Donnie. Even still, I have to try at least something._

Mikey looked around the little area of the platform he was on before he got an idea. He walked to the edge of the platform, then stepped off, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes again, he found that he on the underside of the platform - which was completely vacant. He grinned.

 _So physics and logic work differently here, huh?_ He looked around a bit before finding a worm-like creature. He walked over to it before picking it up and giving it a little squeeze. Out of its mouth came a weird tongue-like thing that stuck to a platform above Mikey. He let it draw him to the other platform, instinctively knowing that it was like a grappling hook.

Mikey stumbled slightly once he was on his feet before looking around again. He noticed a little blob-like thing that reminded him Dot candies and went _'mop,' 'mop'_ every time he looked at it. He chose to stay away from it - again, somehow knowing that it wasn't good. He noticed spherical orbs connected like caterpillars and watched as it shocked a wandering Kraang - he stayed away from those, too.

Mikey hopped around for a bit, using the worm grappling hook to move short distances instead of flying through the air by jumping from platform to platform. He noticed plenty of other things as he swung through the air: the many Kraang bases; the probes flying around - which he made sure to stay away from; the way that everything reacted to sound.

Mikey came to a stop on a small, almost empty platform. The only thing there was a cave - one that could become Mikey's home while he was here in Dimension X. He wasn't stupid. He knew he would probably be here for a while. He knew that his brothers would have jumped in only seconds after he did. He'd figured out that there was a time delay - or at least a time difference - between Dimension X and his world. He _wasn't_ stupid. But he _was_ smarter in this world than he was in his previous one.

Mikey couldn't help the almost evil grin that found its way onto his face as he walked over to the cave entrance. The cave was empty, echoing the quiet sounds Mikey made with his movement. He looked over to the closest Kraang building.

He would prove that he wasn't stupid. He'd do _something_ to stop - or at least delay - the Kraang. Even if his brothers never found out. Even if he died in the process.

Mikey let out a quiet yawn. He knew it had probably been hours since he had arrived in Dimension X and all the activity he had been doing tired him out.

He walked further into the cave and didn't stop until he could barely see the entrance. He laid down facing the outside, ready for anything. He laid there for a few moments before closing his eyes. He wouldn't be able to fall into a deep sleep - he almost never did, not for real; he had his pride as a ninja!

Michelangelo pushed the thoughts of making a plan out of his mind. That could wait until the morning - or whatever the Kraang had here - when he was at least _partially_ rested. For now, he would focus on getting some rest.

And making sure he lived through the night.


	2. Mikey Gets Captured And Makes New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter, here we go.  
> Chapter warnings - Mikey gets electrocuted (not graphical or depicted), mentions of being injected with an unknown alien substance.

Mikey let out a groan as he messed up his form for the fifth time in a row. He knew he should have paid more attention during training, but he didn't think that this would be his punishment. Granted, it didn't help that he no longer had a sparring partner _or_ someone to correct his mistakes.

Mikey let out a sigh, deciding to take a break for a bit before continuing his katas. He sat down against the cave wall, listening for the quiet scuttling of the small, rat-like creatures that lived in the cave with him. The sound usually helped him if he was ever missing home - which was pretty common at this point, despite it only having been a few days since he arrived.

Mikey ran his hand over the tally marks he had made. It was a way to keep track of how many days he had been in Dimension X. Three lines were already present, but Mikey had a feeling that the amount would grow. Maybe it would only be fifteen days? That would be nice - merciful even. Mikey was already feeling the painful pangs of hunger. He needed to find a food source, and soon.

Mikey took a few more moments to just breathe and take in his surroundings before standing to continue his "training" - could it even be considered training if he had no one to train with?

Shaking the thought from his mind, Michelangelo stood and moved to continue working on his form. He walked closer to the cave's entrance, then froze as he heard the sound of some Kraang walking. Deciding it would be more interesting than trying and failing to do katas, Mikey ninja-stealth'd his way closer.

"The invasion that is known as 'the invasion of Earth' has been delayed due to the beast that is known as 'Leatherhead,'" one of the Kraang was saying. Mikey guessed it was to a superior.

"Again?!" This voice didn't sound like any of the other Kraang. It actually reminded Mikey vaguely of Donnie's, but he couldn't place it. Maybe it was in the tone of voice? "How many times are you going to let that stupid little alligator escape?! _Don't_ answer that."

 _Invasion of Earth? Delayed thanks to Leatherhead? I have to tell the others about this!_ Mikey thought, his eyes widening before realization struck him. _How am I supposed to do that? There's no way for me to tell them because there's no way back home. I mean, I suppose I could make some disruptions in the Kraang's plans. It wouldn't be hard, I've done it before - granted, that was when my brothers were with me. Even still, I can do something to help - even the little things. First things first, a plan._

Mikey listened to the rest of the conversation, trying to get as much info as he could. All he really got out of it was that security would be doubled for the prisoner ward, there would be more probes, and the name of the unidentified voice - Kraang Subprime.

When the Kraang left, Mikey withdrew into his temporary home. He knew he had to do something, and soon. That's how he found himself with a strategy and map carved into the wall opposite his day marker - conspiracy theory style.

Mikey's plan was only in the beginning stages, but soon he'd it'd be solid and he could delay the Kraang's invasion. It all started with getting captured.

\-----

Mikey had waited until a few nights later - when the sky was a purple-ish blue and the eyeball-moon-thing was at its "fullest" - before putting his plan into motion. He was able to sneak his way into the closest Kraang base, which he had done several times in the days prior in order to complete his map.

Mikey took out the Kraang droids on patrol, having memorized their path and times. He made his way towards the prisoner ward, where Leatherhead might have been - he hadn't made it all the way through in his exploration. Well, if this was the right base. Something in his gut told Mikey that it wasn't.

Mikey quickly made his way through the halls, wincing at some of the shouts and cries he heard, either in the distance or as he ran past the cells. It made his heart clench, knowing he couldn't do anything for these people - because they _were_ people, even if they didn't look like it.

Mikey ducked into an empty cell as he heard Kraang bots approaching. He silently swore as his filtration unit scuffed the corner of the doorway. He held his breath as the Kraang bots passed, but didn't let it out until he was sure the filtration unit was undamaged. Once he checked it - it was fine, mostly, a few scratches at most - he blew out the air he had been holding in. He watched the Kraang droids pass, eyes white behind his mask - ninja stealth mode, as he had called it.

"Hey, Kraang! Come and get me!" Mikey taunted as he jumped out of the cell. The bots turned towards him and raised their guns, ready to shoot. Mikey pulled his nun-chucks from their place on his belt, ready to attack.

"It is the one who is known as 'the turtle,'" one Kraang said.

"Kraang has orders to capture and detain the ones known as 'the turtles' if found in the place that is known as 'Dimension X,'" another said.

"If you're going to capture me, come on and do it already!" Mikey said, turning around and preparing to run. He only made it two steps before running into more Kraang bots, literally - the gorilla ones with nipple chainsaws and butt canons. He looked up, eyes wide. This wasn't how he expected his plan to go.

"Ah, sewer apples."

\-----

Mikey pulled at the cuffs on his wrists to no effect - solid steel, or whatever it was; that metal Donnie was nerding out about when they first infiltrated the base. He glanced around himself at the Kraang bots surrounding him. Apparently, they were escorting him somewhere - somewhere not in the prisoner ward.

Mikey observed the halls, making note of specific places, similar to having landmarks. It was so he could find his way out when he broke out of his cage.

"So, where are you guys taking me?" Mikey asked, finding the quiet unnerving.

"Kraang is not at liberty to give the one known as 'the turtle' that which is known as 'that knowledge,'" one Kraang said.

"Ooh, can I give you guys names? It'd be easier to call you guys by some kind of name in my head rather than 'one Kraang' or 'another Kraang' or 'the third Kraang,' you know?" Mikey said.

"Kraang has never had a 'name' before," another Kraang said. "What is that which is known as 'a name?'"

"A name is what people call you," Mikey said. "I'm named after an Italian sculptor, painter, and poet named Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni, or just Michelangelo. My father liked Michelangelo's work, so he named me, his youngest son, after him. My brothers' names are Leonardo, the oldest, Raphael, the second oldest, and Donatello, the third oldest."

Mikey let out a sigh. "Man, I miss them. I left them back on Earth after jumping through the-" Mikey cut himself off. _Screw me and my big mouth._ "Never mind. Anyway, what should I name you guys? I don't want to give you Kraang-y names, but I don't know what names you would like."

"Kraang has always liked the name 'David,'" the second Kraang said. From that point, the six Kraang surrounding Michelangelo picked names. There was David, Deacon, Carrie, Bob, Johnathon, and Rogo. Mikey chose not to say that 'Rogo' was more of a last name than a first name.

"Nice names, dudes!" Mikey said cheerfully. They continued in quiet, but it was more of a comfortable one this time. It was rather strange and Mikey wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Soon, the group reached the place the Kraang were taking Mikey to. The door opened and inside the room was a table with metal locks. Kraang Subprime was there with two more Kraang bots.

"Ah, finally the turtle has arrived," Subprime said. "When I first got word that there was a turtle in our base - in Dimension X! - I didn't believe it! How could something as dumb as some mutated turtle infiltrate one of our top secret bases - especially the dumbest of them all?!"

Mikey glared at Subprime, not liking his tone, but not saying anything. He let Rogo take him over to the table and lock him down, half-ignoring Rogo's apology about it not being personal. He smiled at Rogo softly.

"I know. It's just your orders."

"Stop trying to befriend my soldiers, mutant!" Subprime exclaimed angrily. "Turn the machine on!"

Mikey watched, eyes widening in fear, as Rogo stepped away and one of the unnamed bots turned on the huge needle-like machine above him. Then there was only pain.

\-----

When Mikey regained his senses, he found himself in a cell. He couldn't remember much after Subprime ordered the machine. Only getting electrified and a voice that sounded strangely like his father's.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Mikey looked around. He still had the cuffs on. At least he didn't have one of those neck things that looked like they were from the fourteenth century - or was it the 16th century? - and he counted that as a win.

Mikey stood and walked over to the door, peering out the window. The hallway was empty and Mikey was sure that it was around 7 AM Earth time - his internal clock was almost never wrong. That meant he had spent the night in the Kraang base - one more tally to add to his wall when he got out. No doubt there would be more than that soon.

Mikey let out a sigh, gently pulling at the cuffs again. He knew it wouldn't work - it never does. He went to one of the corners of his cell and sat down, deciding to meditate. It wasn't something he was usually able to do without falling asleep. However, _usually_ , he wasn't stuck in some alien dimension either. It was worth a shot if it made it easier to focus on getting out.

Taking a slow breath, Michelangelo moved his legs into the criss-cross formation - why he started calling it that, he didn't know - and closed his eyes. He let his breath out just as slowly as he drew it in, letting his mind go blank. He had to journey to the center of his psyche - there were some things he had to take care of.

When Mikey opened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of his imagination, surrounded by all of the crazy stuff he comes up with. He gave it a sweeping glance, smiling sadly. It would be the last time he saw this stuff for a while.

"Hey, my Mikeys! I need some help!" He was a little upset at the fact that his voice was still his six-year-old self's voice. He'd be changing that soon.

"You called?" Funny Mikey asked as he popped up. Glutton Mikey, Weird Mikey, and Angry Mikey followed after him.

"Yup!" Mikey said. "We're doing some redecorating - starting with this." As he said that, his "true self" - the six-year-old - transformed into the real-life version. "That's better - for now."

Mikey turned to his other parts. "Funny Mikey, you're going to have to be the serious one while we're in Dimension X. I know it's not something you like to do, but we're in dire circumstances here, dude!"

"Aw man!" Funny Mikey whined as he lost his Turflytle costume. He retained his small size - possibly a bit bigger.

"Sorry dude," Mikey said, shrugging. He turned to Glutton Mikey. "You know I love that pizza man! But we've been here for a week now. With how fast we get hungry, there's no way we're going to survive here. You're going to have to slim down - not want food as much or as often."

Glutton Mikey pouted as he lost the fat that came with being the food lover of the group.

"That sure knocked him down a few pounds," Angry Mikey snorted.

Mikey looked up at his angry side. "You _have_ to tone down the anger - if only a little bit. I know we don't get angry that often, but when we do it's over the little things and we blow up big time."

Angry Mikey let out a huff as he shrank several sizes. He was still larger than any of the others, but definitely not a titan anymore. "Whatever."

"Weirdo Mikey," Mikey said, turning to said part of himself. "You're probably going to be the most important side of me here. Dimension X doesn't work like Earth and our weirdness is going to help us out."

Angry Mikey let out another huff but didn't say anything. Mikey shook his head but turned around and faced his imagination.

"Sorry, imagination land. Looks like you're going on the back burner for a while," Mikey said, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, he was back in the Kraang base - in his cell. He felt different; he felt... _wrong_. However, this was how he needed to be in order to do what needed to be done - no matter how much he didn't like it.

\-----

It wasn't until a while later that something happened. It was two days after Mikey was captured, according to his sleep schedule, and Mikey had been taken out of his cell about three times. Twice was back to the "electrification room" where Kraang Subprime tried to get information out of him - information that he conveniently and momentarily forgot. The third time was when Mikey was taken to a separate room where he was injected with... something. It was a purple-ish orange substance. It was making him feel... off.

Mikey was sitting in his cell, half-way finished with his plan of escape when alarms started going off. He immediately jumped to his feet, ready for anything. He swiftly moved over to the door and looked out the window. Several groups of Kraang bots were running past. In the last group of Kraang, there was one that took a hasty look around before rushing to Mikey's cell.

Mikey stared at the Kraang in confusion as it opened the cell door. "Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"The name is Deacon - I was one of the robots escorting you to Kraang Subprime," Deacon said.

"I remember you!" Mikey exclaimed as Deacon took off his cuffs. Mikey rubbed at his wrists as Deacon motioned for him to follow.

"I am actually part of a secret organization called the Utrom," Deacon said, leading Mikey through the hallways. "When I found out that you had been captured - one of the turtles fighting against the Kraang on Earth - I knew I had to help you."

"Okay, I'm following," Mikey said slowly.

"I'm getting you out of here, but if you meet another Utrom, you must not let them know that I helped you - if I survive," Deacon said as they reached the outside. He pulled out a portal device, but Mikey stopped him from opening it.

"Don't," Mikey said. "I have to wait for my brothers."

"Can I ask why?" Deacon said.

"Because I know that they jumped through the portal we have at home right after me," Mikey said. "There's a time differential between Dimension X and Earth. Dimension X time goes fast than Earth's. I have to stay and wait."

"Then at least take this," Deacon said, pulling a small booklet out of his back pocket. "It's basically a guide for outworlders to learn their way around Dimension X. I questioned Bishop making such a thing, but I don't regret it now."

Mikey opened his mouth to thank Deacon, maybe even ask a few questions but was interrupted by Kraang opening the door.

"Do the action that is known as 'freeze!'" Deacon said suddenly, raising his gun. Mikey's blood went cold before realizing what Deacon was doing.

Slowly, Mikey backed away before grabbing one of the worm creatures and using it to get away. He looked over his shoulder at Deacon with a smile.

Sure, he may not have been able to put any kind of dent in the Kraang's plans, but he _did_ gain a powerful ally.


	3. In Sickness and in Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a week or two. Let's get on with this shitshow.  
> Chapter warnings - sickness, alternate universes

When Mikey woke up one morning a few days after his escape, his head felt full of cotton. His limbs and throat were sore and achy, and he got dizzy when he sat up or moved.

With a groan, he rolled onto his left side and reached for his T-phone. Once he found it, he checked the time. It was 8 PM Earth time. He also noticed that the T-phone was low on battery. He let out a sigh before slowly moving into a sitting position. He looked out of the cave entrance and observed the sky for a few minutes, waiting for everything to stop spinning.

Mikey slowly moved his gaze over to the wall, counting the tallies. It had been just over two weeks since he arrived and he'd only put a few dents in the Kraang's plans. He sure as hell couldn't do anything when he could barely sit up.

Mikey wondered why he had fallen ill. His eyes wandered over to the booklet Deacon had given him. It might have the answer - if Mikey was able to pull himself over to it. He let out a low moan, letting his heavy eyelids slide shut. Usually, he had his brothers and father to care for him when he got sick. Here he was alone. He didn't even know if he had the strength to stand up.

Mikey laid back down again, sighing miserably. He took a few deep breaths, trying to soothe the pounding in his head. It didn't really work, but he tried.

He really missed his brothers. As the youngest, it gave him the magical ability to get whatever he wanted when he was sick. Now though, he just wanted to go home. He would give anything to go home. He almost felt bad for refusing Deacon's offer with the portal, but his gut feeling that his brothers were still coming for him was stronger.

Mikey found his eyes drifting to the cave entrance. The sky had changed hues slightly, the purple now pale and the magenta a brighter shade. It was rather pretty this time of day, but also dangerous because this was when all of the more feral creatures were out and about. If there was anything Mikey knew about feral beings, it would be that they were the most dangerous of creatures.

Mikey finally pulled together enough strength to sit up again, but it felt like it took hours (honestly, it might have; Dimension X time was weird - like it was always fluctuating and changing). He leaned heavily against the wall with his shoulder, just panting from the amount of effort it took to sit up. He gave himself a few moments to catch his breath before trying to stand.

Using the wall as a stabilizer, Mikey pulled himself up from the ground. He stood there swaying for a bit but ended up leaning against the wall, trying to keep everything from spinning. The cave wall was nice and cool when he put his forehead against it, soothing his aching head. Honestly, this sucked.

Mikey took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. This whole "being sick" thing took much more effort alone than with people who can take care of you. This seriously sucked.

Mikey brought his attention back to the small booklet Deacon had given him. He breathed in slowly, preparing himself to make the journey across the cave. Once he deemed himself ready, he half-walked, half-stumbled his way over to the booklet lying on the ground. Once he was there, he picked it up, then flipped to the Table of Contents. He found the page number for the section on sickness and flipped to it.

Mikey skimmed through the different section headers before finding something that might relate to how he got sick: _Dimension-X Air and Kraang Mind Substances_. He read through the section quickly, identifying that this sudden bout of sickness was the Dimension-X atmosphere reacting negatively to the chemical goop the Kraang injected him with when he was still in captivity. He let out a groan of disdain. Of freaking _course_ , it had to do with that damn shit they put in his bloodstream because he never had the luck for it to be something not potentially life-threatening.

At least Mikey was able to find out what the chemical goop was. It was a substance made by the Kraang - with a name Mikey had no hope of pronouncing - that gave the person who injected with it empathic powers. Mikey knew he already had the potential to develop said empathic powers organically - as Master Splinter had said several times in the past - but he never really cared about, nor wanted them. Guess he didn't have a choice now.

The sickness would only last a day or two, and none of the side-effects were nausea; the little victories. Mikey let himself sit back down, not too worried about the garments he had started making with the help of the book. He was too dizzy to worry about that right now.

Mikey let his eyes slide closed, content to let himself fall asleep. Just as he started drifting off, he heard the tell-tale signs of a portal opening. It might have been Kraang, he didn't know, but he forced himself to stand and take shelter in the shadows near the cave entrance.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Mikey walked over to the portal, fighting to keep himself upright. He put his hand through the portal, then his head. His eyes widened as he saw that he was in New York City again. However, something was different. He couldn't tell what it was, but something was off.

Mikey pulled back through, biting his lip. He looked around at Dimension-X before coming to a decision. He stepped through the portal and fell four stories and into a dumpster. He let out a groan of pain at his back made contact with something hard in one of the garbage bags.

Mikey swore he heard voices that sounded suspiciously like his brothers' before promptly passing out.

\-----

Mikey let out a groan of pain and misery as he slowly gained consciousness. He didn't open his eyes and just laid there, enjoying the darkness his eyelids provided. He heard muffled voices but couldn't identify who they belonged to. He took a few deep breaths before letting his eyes open.

The first thing Mikey noticed about the room was that it wasn't the Lair. The second thing was that it was dimly lit. The third thing he noticed, in general, was that he was laying on a futon on the floor with a wet rag on his forehead.

"Yame!"

Mikey's attention was brought over to the sliding doors when they opened. The person in the doorway looked vaguely like Master Splinter when he was still human. Mikey licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak.

"Do not speak," the man said. "You must save your strength."

"Where am I?" Mikey asked anyway, half-cringing because of his raspy voice.

"Do not concern yourself with that," the man said, kneeling next to the futon. He took the cloth from Mikey's forehead and put it in the bowl next to Mikey's head. Mikey turned his head and watched the man's movements as the bowl was picked up.

"What's your name?" Mikey asked.

"Hamato, Yoshi," the man said. Mikey's eyes widened. On reflex, he tried to sit up but his body fought him on that, sending him back down with a groan. "Stay down. I will be sending in my son Donatello to look you over for more injuries."

Mikey held back his gasp at Donnie's name, simply watching Splinter - Yoshi leave. A few moments later, a teenager with black, shaggy hair, brown-red eyes, pale skin, and glasses walked in. He walked over, throwing a remark over his shoulder in Japanese. Mikey only caught a few words in his groggy state of mind.

"How are you feeling?" The teen set down the tub he was holding. Mikey saw that it was full of medical supplies and cold medicines.

"Like death," Mikey said, almost deadpan. "Specifically, sweaty and gross and my head hurts and so does my throat. I hate being sick."

"I feel that," the teen said. "I'm Donatello or Donnie for short. What's your name?"

"You're not gonna believe me," Mikey said vaguely as his hair - hair? - was pushed from his forehead.

"Still warm, but not as bad as before," Donnie mumbled. "I've dealt with aliens, mutants, robots, alternate versions of myself, and outer space. You can't really surprise me."

Mikey bit his lip before sighing. "My name is Michelangelo. My family and friends call me Mikey. Most of the time."

"Alternate universe then," Donnie said. "Open your mouth."

Mikey did as instructed, letting Donatello put a thermometer under his tongue. He clamped his mouth over the device.

"So why were you in a dumpster?" Donnie asked. Mikey shrugged, not really remembering much more than falling. Donnie did a quick once over for any minor injuries - Mikey felt bandages around his torso and his legs - before pulling the thermometer from Mikey's mouth when it beeped.

"Your temperature has gone down," Donnie said, leaning back. "I know you're not _my_ little brother, so who are you and where are you from?"

"Like you said, alternate universe," Mikey stated. "Where I'm from, I was in Dimension X, waiting for my brothers. I'm in Dimension-X because I ran through a portal after Leatherhead came into contact with us."

Donnie winced at that. "Yeah, um, we - er, they come for you eventually. How long have you been there?"

"Two weeks and a half?" Mikey said, unsure. "I've put little dents into my Kraang's plans."

"Oh," Donnie said, wincing again. "Well, your brothers will find you soon. Kind of. A lot of time will pass for you, but it will have only been about fifteen seconds for them. Time dilation stuff."

"I kind of figured that out already," Mikey said, sighing a little.

Yoshi re-entered the room. He set down the bowl and let Donnie go about fixing a new forehead rag. Donnie spoke to Yoshi in fluent Japanese, filling his - their? - father in on Mikey's origin.

"He won't be getting better anytime soon," Donnie sighed in English.

"But my mutation-!" Mikey started

"Isn't a thing here," Donnie said, setting the newly cooled rag on Mikey's forehead. "I'm not sure what you are or how your mutation works in _your_ world, but _here_ , you're a human. I get that mutations tend to give people a healing factor, but you're just a human here."

Mikey let out a suffering groan, ignoring the way Donnie and Yoshi let out chuckled at his exasperation.

"Where are Leo and Raph?" Mikey asked. "Or this world's version of them, at least."

"Out looking for our Mikey," Donnie said.

"Rest, young Michelangelo," Yoshi said to Mikey. He then turned to Donnie. "Stay watch over him. Make sure he doesn't sneak off."

Mikey let out a grumble, choosing to ignore Donnie and Yoshi. He closed his eyes. He'd sleep now, then worry about finding his alternate universe counterpart later. Besides, he'd have to wait for Donnie to pass out first. That would take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reference picture (that I drew) for the two different Mikeys: [here](https://lendgendofkorrafan.deviantart.com/art/Mikey-and-Mikey-741699788)
> 
> I'll draw one of the other three brothers of this alternate dimension if people want me to.


	4. Protect vs Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a heck of a doozy. Let's see if you can keep up with it all.  
> Chapter warnings - sickness, pain, confinement (incagement), torture-kinda, alternate universes.

When Mikey woke up again, it didn't really feel like he was awake. For one, he was no longer in the dimly lit room he had fallen asleep in. Also, his body wasn't bogged down by achiness.

He examined his surroundings, pushing his light brown fringe from his face. He was in a dark, cold, damp area that reminded him of a cellar. A few more quick glances confirmed that yes, it was a cellar, but there were cages. There was also a captive.

Mikey made his way over to the huddled up figure slowly and silently. The person was dressed from head-to-toe in dark clothes and covered in slashes and bruises. Mikey was about to make his presence known, but the person's head flew up and they made eye-contact.

His? - hair was a black, curly mess and freckles scattered over their cheeks. He had baby blue eyes and a guarded expression. Several cuts, bruises, and scars littered his face and neck. His eyes were narrowed in caution before softening a bit.

"You're not the Shredder or any of his minions," he said. "Who are you?"

"Um, I'm Mikey- Michelangelo," Mikey said. "I'm not really sure why I'm here, or how you can see me."

"Huh, that's funny. I'm also Mikey," Other Mikey said. "That's gonna get confusing."

"Heh, tell me about it," Mikey said with a smile. It dropped as he felt something pull at the edge of his consciousness. "I don't think I'll be here for much longer."

Other Mikey shot to his feet. "Tell my brothers I'm at that I've been taken captive by the Shredder and his goons. I really don't want to be here anymore; I don't like it. I miss my older brothers."

"I know the feeling," Mikey said longingly.

Other Mikey gave him a pleading look. "Please."

Mikey could hear the desperation in his counterpart's voice and it made his heart clench. He could only nod as he felt his consciousness fade. The other him started to speak, but Mikey wasn't able to make it out.

Mikey shot into a sitting position, panting, and immediately regretted it. He doubled over forwards in agonizing pain, a groan coming from his constricted throat. Tears welled up in his eyes at the intensity of the pain as he clutched at his mostly bare chest. He breathed in gasps, unable to do much more than that. Several sets of hands settled on his torso and it felt like fire.

Mikey writhed around in agony as the hands laid him back down on the futon and held him there. Mikey's brows furrowed and his eyes clenched tightly. He heard conversations between several different people above him but it was too garbled to make out.

The hands left his body after felt like years, but it didn't do much to alleviate the pain. He let out harsh pants as the pain slowly faded back into dull aches. His eyes opened slightly and his gaze drifted between the several different people sitting around him. He identified Master Yoshi and Donnie, then guessed Leo and Raph from their eye colors.

"Mikey, how are you feeling?" Donnie asked, putting the rag back on his forehead.

"Hurts," Mikey wheezed, still recovering from the intense pain. "Everything burns."

"It's okay now, little brother," Donnie said, carefully petting his hair. Mikey almost leaned into it but decided on pulling away. This wasn't his Donnie - it wouldn't be right to the Other Mikey still stuck in that cell.

Donnie respectively pulled his hand away. Instead, he had Mikey roll onto his stomach with the help of Raph and Leo. Hands lightly drifted over his back, pressing down in certain spots that made Mikey wince in pain. Donnie firmly ran a hand across other spots that felt weird - stitched up gashes.

"Well, his stitches are still in place, but I have no idea where that crazy outburst came from," Donnie concluded.

"You think it has to do with his sickness?" Leo asked.

"Or how he doesn't even belong here?" Raph grumbled.

"Hey, I want our Mikey back too, Raph," Donnie said. "But this Mikey is sick and clearly in distress."

"I saw him," Mikey gasped, pushing himself onto his elbows with much difficulty. "I saw this world's Mikey. He's been captured by your Shredder."

"Are you sure that wasn't just a fever dream?" Leo asked with veiled hope.

"Yes, I'm sure," Mikey said, looking up at this human version of his brother. "He's scared and alone and hurt, and if there's anything I know about Mikey, it's that he hates being alone and hurt. It scares him."

"How do we know you're not some Kraang bot sent to kill us?" Raph asked.

"If I was a Kraang, I would have killed or captured you by know, Hamato, Raphael, son of Hamato, Yoshi and second oldest of your brothers Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo," Mikey snapped with more venom than he meant.

"Still could be Kraang," Raph said suspiciously, glaring back.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Mikey said, some of the pain coming back. His voice became strained in order to not show anything outwardly weakness. "I know you wet the bed until you were six; I know you're afraid of cockroaches because you got trapped in a trashcan and one crawled into your shell - or ear or mouth or where ever it was - when you were seven; I know that you had a pet turtle named Spike until he got mutated into Slash whom you told everything to because it was the only way to vent your frustrations - said pet turtle went on to try and kill your family until you beat him in a fight; I know that you absolutely hate Fishface with every fiber of your being; I know you used to carry around your stuffed bear until you were nine because you were afraid that Leo would-"

"Okay, okay, I believe you!" Raph said abruptly, not wanting that last thing to get out.

"You were afraid that I'd what?" Leo asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Raph said, cheeks turning a bright red. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Even still, it could have been a fevered dream. The Shredder's Lair has been vacant for months now - since we came back from space. There's no way our Mikey is there."

Mikey shook his head. "It wasn't Shredder's Lair. It was a cellar of some kind; a cellar with prison cells. I have no clue where he is, or where to find him. All I know is that the Shredder has him."

Mikey let out a few more pants, fighting through the pain still coursing through his body. He felt Donnie push him back onto the futon.

"You have to rest, Mikey," Donnie said insistently.

Mikey let out a sigh before closing his eyes. He hummed an affirmative, not letting his control or willpower waver. He had to help the other him. It was the only way he could repay this version of his family. He'd leave the first chance he had.

**\-----**

Mikey's first chance was a few hours later. He had been dozing off and was pulled back to himself after Donnie left. Donnie muttered something about getting Raph to take watch for a bit.

The second Donnie left, Mikey was out of the bed. He found some folded up clothes and put them on quickly; it was almost as if he teleported into them. He winced several times while searching for his nunchaku and kusarigama, the burning pain from earlier coming in waves. He found his weapons within two minutes, then tensed as he heard footsteps and voices approaching. With nowhere else to go, he slipped out of the window on the far wall, closing it just as Raph and Donnie entered the room.

Mikey ducked out of sight, only slightly guilty about leaving them without any kind of notice. He didn't let the feeling stay for long, and quickly pulled himself up the side of the building. It took a few moments to get used to the dimensions, balance, and center of gravity of this new body. As soon as he got the hang of it, he was jumping from building to building, having to stop every now and then as pain flared up.

It was during one of these stops that Mikey felt a weird mental wavelength. It felt similar to ones he'd sensed in his brothers when they were younger, but it was also different - lighter, weaker. His head snapped up and he straightened his back from the AC unit he was leaning on. He looked around quickly, identifying that the wavelength was coming from ten miles south of his position.

That was about five miles out from the city. Mikey didn't know if he had the strength or coordination to get that far. He let out a sigh, trying to come up with a plan. Thankfully, his answer presented itself in the form of a pizza delivery guy. It looked like he had finished his rounds, meaning Mikey wouldn't get any pizza, but at least he wouldn't have to walk ten miles now.

As the pizza guy rounded a sharp corner, Mikey leaped down from the roof of the building. He landed with a pained grunt, moving into a roll and making the guy stop his moped. Mikey ended the roll on his back, laying there with closed eyes as he recovering from yet another wave of agony.

The pizza guy quickly scrambled off the bike and ran over to Mikey. Mikey took deep breaths, easing himself onto his hands and knees.

"Yo, you okay?" The kid crouched down, carefully putting a hand on Mikey's back.

"Y-yeah," Mikey said. He sat back on his heels, then socked the pizza guy in the face, cringing as the kid keeled backward. Mikey found the kid's phone, then used the kid's finger to unlock it.

The kid's name was apparently John. Mikey contacted John's mother, telling her that John was ambushed by some street thugs and got hurt. He relayed the address to the woman, silently apologizing for all of it. He didn't like doing this, but it's what he had to do.

With John safely tucked against a building, Mikey picked up the helmet John had dropped. He fastened it on his head, then climbed onto the moped, hoping he would be able to drive it easily enough.

Mikey was leaving the city sooner than he thought he would, especially while having to sense and avoid his brothers, still experiencing the occasional agonizing pain. As he passed the city boundaries, Mikey only had one thought:

_Their security sucks._

**\-----**

Mikey had abandoned the moped about two miles out from the origin of the now-pulsing wavelength. Feelings were filtering through now, fear and hate being the strongest. There was pain there, too, but Mikey was bust fighting his own pain to worry about Other Mikey's.

Mikey was sitting in a tree, struggling to catch his breath. His eyes were clenched shut, tears spilling out from the intensity of the pain. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, his hair plastered to the sides of his face. His chest was heaving, almost hyperventilating.

He took a few controlled breaths, before freezing at the sound of footsteps underneath him. He held his breath, listing for voices or something that would help him identify who was on the forest floor.

"And you're sure he came this way?" Leo's voice was saying.

"Yeah, I can sense him," April said.

As soon as he heard those words, Mikey put up a mental barrier, keeping everything else out and pushing all of his energy in. He heard April gasp in shock, heard someone falling over, but he was trying to figure out why they were here; why they followed him. He was going to go help their brother!

"April, are you okay?" Donnie's voice asked quickly.

"Y-yeah, I think so," April said. "It's almost like he shut me out. But he was right on top of us before that."

"Mikey?!" Raph shouted. "If you don't come out right now, we're gonna play the 'Does Mikey Bend That Way' game!"

Mikey bit his lip, really not wanting to go through that. He let out his breath, leaning back against the tree trunk. He let his eyes slide closed; he was so tired.

When his eyes opened again, he found himself in a dark, cold room. Screams that sounded like his own echoed around the room and it took everything in him to shut it out. It was like torture, listening to this other version of him scream and cry, but not begging for mercy - it would take pushing him far past his breaking point for that.

It was only a few seconds later that Mikey was back in the tree, his counterpart's brothers and friends still discussing what to do.

Mikey took this as his chance, quickly and silently continuing on his way. It was only half a mile away but with the pain still a constant and the fear of his counterpart's family finding him, it felt like lightyears.

He reached the place the wavelengths were coming from, stiffening at the sounds of footsteps and hushed voices.

"On the count of three."

"Three!"

Mikey whipped out his nunchaku and whacked it across the face of one person, only to be tackled off the tree branch by another. A hand clamped over his mouth, arms twisted behind his back and his weapons pried from his hands.

Panic swelled in Mikey's chest. Before he could stop himself, he bit down hard on the hand over his mouth, letting out a feral growl and feeling something similar to his third-eyelids slide down over his eyes.

The person holding him let him go with a cry of pain and Mikey darted back up the tree, hissing down at his attackers. Mikey's focus tuned into the people talking to him from the forest floor.

"Mikey, that was little uncalled for," Leo said.

"Not really," Donnie said. "After what you and Raph tried to do, I'm actually surprised he didn't kill you."

"He hits hard," Raph said, sporting a bruise on his temple.

Mikey blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and letting his third-eyelids slide back up. He's still not sure how or why they carried over.

"Sorry," he said. "You guys pretty much ambushed me. You have to expect me to fight back against an ambush."

"Yeah, no kidding," Leo said, wrapping some bandages around his injured hand. "Sorry about that."

"So why the hell did you come all the way out here?" April asked.

"Because this world's me," Mikey started, pointing at the building in the middle of the clearing, "is in there."

"I think you have some screws loose," Casey said. "That place is abandoned."

"It's not and I'll prove it," Mikey said, jumping down from the tree. He stuck to the shadows, basically becoming one with the quiet.

He made his way over to the building silently. He climbed up to a window, then pulled a tool from his belt. It was a Kraang laser that looked like a cat laser pointer toy.

Using the laser pointer, Mikey made a hole in the window big enough for him to fit through, then pushed the piece of glass out of the way, making no noise. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk before pulling himself through the hole.

It didn't take long for him to find the cells from his vision. Just like in his vision, the Other Mikey was curled up in one of the cells. His breathing was labored and he was avoiding touching certain parts of his body.

Mikey pulled out his lockpicks - when had he grabbed those? - and quickly ran over.

"Wha-? Why are you here?!" Other Mikey whisper yelled.

"I'm getting you out," Mikey whispered back, putting his lockpicks in the lock.

"Well, be careful," Other Mikey said. "There are cameras everywhere. If they don't want you here, they'll get you out."

"You think I didn't notice?" Mikey asked rhetorically. "I disabled them."

"You destroyed them," Other Mikey deadpanned.

"Something like that," Mikey said, finally getting the lock off. He pulled the door open, holding a hand out. Other Mikey took it, then pulled himself up carefully. Mikey put an arm around his waist, then pulled Other Mikey's arm over his shoulders.

"For the record, you're Michelangelo," Mikey said.

"Sure," Michelangelo chuckled.

The two started making their way back to the window entrance. Mikey's adrenaline was wearing off, so his pain was coming back full throttle. He was able to ignore it, for the most part, just focusing on getting Michelangelo home.

They reached Mikey's window entrance and Mikey helped Michelangelo through before following out himself.

Once they were safely on the ground, Michelangelo's brothers swarmed Mikey's counterpart. Mikey smiled warmly before getting hit by a sudden bout of dizziness. He silenced his groan of discomfort, staggering slightly and putting a hand on his head.

He heard a muffled voice say his name before the ground was approaching at fairly high speeds. He lost consciousness not long after.


End file.
